Love in the Shadows
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: Akane saw Ranma being kissed by a girl. The thing is that Ranma didn't protest about him being kissed. That made Akane think of forgetting Ranma.. or maybe not.. Let's see what a girl can do just for the sake of love.. please R&R..
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN THE SHADOWS**

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ is Rumiko Takahashi's work.. not mine.. but this fanfic was made by me.. ok? 0o?

**A/N:** Hi! Uhmm… well you see, it's my first fanfic and I don't know if you'll like my "style" in writing.. well, I just sincerely hope that you will read my story even if it's not that "catching?" or maybe "attractive?".. but please do read my fanfic and please please please review.. review.. review.. review.. and review… please? I want to have many reviews so please tell me if I should continue my work.. ok? I also want to know your ideas and I also want to know what you think of my ideas.. thanks! (and sorry if there are wrong spellings and grammars..)

**Chapter 1**

**Akane's Bedroom**

_-It's her sweet scent again. How I wish this moment would be forever. If only I could tell her how I feel, then I shouldn't feel that I'm this desperate.._

_It's almost a year since we first met. I challenged Ranma Saotome for a fight at Furinkan High. I'm sorry for her to be in between us. I know she doesn't want us to fight. Really, at first, I wanted to fight because I hate Ranma – with no reason at all. But now I fight because I hate Ranma, because he's Akane's fiancé – and because I love Akane, I hate him so much._

_Now, at this very moment, I'm feeling her sweet embrace, not as Ryoga Hibiki, but as_

chan! Only as

chan! And that can't be further more..

_Every time she kisses me, I can't help but feel two emotions – happy coz the girl I love kisses me always with a warm smile in her face, but sad because she's kissing_

chan's snout; not Ryoga's lips..-

"Ohayo, 

chan!" greeted Akane to her beloved "pet".

"Bweep!" is all he could say. But even though that's the case, he knows still that Akane can understand him. She's awake now.. and is currently loosening her hug for

chan. For another night, he slept beside Akane.

The sun had risen and poke through the Tendo's house which made everyone in that house wake up.

Akane took a bath then returned to her room with just a towel wrapped around her body. She wasn't surprised not to see

chan there because maybe

chan's 'lost' again.

_-Oh well! Maybe he just lost his way again while walking around..-_

Then she changed her towel into a uniform. (Uh.. it's not like a magic though.) She wore her uniform and went downstairs.

"Onee-chan!" Akane greeted.

"Oh! Ohayo, Akane!" replied Kasumi.

"Is Ranma already dressed up?"

"I think so.."

"Well, thanks! Sayonara! Time to go to school!"

"Wait! Your lunch!"

"Oh thanks! You're the best!

Kasumi just smiled.

"Ranma! Time to go! Akane yelled while running outside the house.

"Coming!" Ranma yelled.

Akane stopped and sighed. _–It's an ordinary day again.. isn't there something special that is about to happen-_

"Akane!" Ranma looked worriedly at Akane.

Akane sighed again. She didn't notice Ranma.

"AKANE!" Ranma shouted at her ears.

"BAKA!" Akane screamed and run after Ranma to school.

_-Well, it's a normal day after all. Ranma is teasing me again.. and.. Ranma is.. I think.. special..-_

Akane realized what she had just thought. She shook her to tell herself 'NO!'

_-But.. Ranma.. Is he really that special to me-_

**At Furinkan High, Lunch Time**

_-I wonder if Ranma would join me for lunch today..-_

"Ranma!" Akane said cheerfully.

"Yo, Akane! What now?" Ranma replied.

"I wonder if you could join me for lunch. Well, you see, my friends aren't here coz they're absent and I don't have anyone to join me.. Well, would you?"

"I'm sorry, Akane, very sorry.. But I promised my friends that I'll join them for lunch today. Really, I'm sorry.."

"Oh, it's okay.. I don't mind," Akane replied, walking towards her seat to eat – all by herself..

Ranma looked at Akane.

_-Damn my friends! Because of my promise, I didn't have a chance to join Akane for lunch – just the two of us..-_

Ranma was shocked at what he had just thought.

_-What! No.. What am I thinking-_

And he ran towards his friends and joins them.

"Oi, Ranma!" Daisuke said, waving his hands.

"Come here, Saotome. We have someone to introduce to you." Hiroshi added.

_-Someone to introduce to me! Who's that-_ Ranma thought. "Damn you two! You asked me to join you for lunch just to be introduced to somebody?1 I should not have accepted the offer and just join Akane for lunch!"

"Saotome, you can join Akane later," Daisuke answered.

"We just met her some time last week and she's really nice.. Other guys think that she's the snobbish kind coz she doesn't really pay attention to those who she doesn't know personally even if they do like her.. but we try to make up a conversation with her and she's really approachable.. Just meet HER and you'll forget EVERYTHING.." Hiroshi told him dreamingly.

"Oh yeah!" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Come on now, Saotome! The two yelled in unison.

The three ran under a tree by the school's sports field (or whatever you may call it)

"Kaname! We're here, Hiroshi and Daisuke!"

Behind the tree came out a beautiful girl— dark brown long hair which extends up to her waist, emerald eyes, pinkish lips, and yeah.. she's sexy but not too showy.. Well, for Ranma's vocabulary: cute or.. kawaii – actually.

"Ko.. Ko.. Konnichiwa, Kaname! Greeted Ranma as he was gestured by Daisuke to greet.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kaname Mao, yours is? Kaname replied.

"Uh.. Ranma.. Ranma Saotome"

"Hi, Ranma! Uh, by the way, would you three care if you join me for lunch?"

"Of course, we'll join you!" Hiroshi readily agreed.

"Great! Then let's play truth or dare while eating. Uhmm.. well, just for fun!" Kaname requested.

They started eating. Kaname had lots of food and the three boys really love it.

"Kaname, are you the one who cook these foods? They really taste good!" Daisuke commented.

Hiroshi and Ranma just glanced at the two then continue eating again.

"Hai! I'm the one who cooked those. Well, I'm not much of a chef, but I love cooking – like, cooking was my hobby." Kaname answered.

_-Kaname Mao is a good cook. I wonder if Akane could be that good in cooking..-_ Ranma thought with a sigh.

"Oi! Let's play 'Truth or Dare!" Hiroshi reminded.

Kaname took out from her bag a mineral water bottle and placed it in the center. Then she spins it around.

The bottle spins fast, then it became slower and slower and slower.. until it pointed to Daisuke.

"Hey, Daisuke! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" He answered, not sure if they could be trusted in what they will ask him to do.

"Uhmm.. I was supposed to be the one who will ask him what to do since I was the one who spun the bottle. I dare you to.. ask Sayuri for a date tomorrow since she was absent today. I know you have a crush on Sayuri.." Kaname sarcastically said.

"Haaaah? Am I really that obvious? I mean, I tried my best to keep my feelings a secret, but all in vain.." Daisuke wondered blushingly.

"Haha! Got you! We three already know you have a crush on Sayuri. It's now your turn to spin!"

Daisuke spun the bottle very fast. Then it pointed out to Hiroshi.

"Uh-oh.." Hiroshi whispered to himself.

"Truth or Dare?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh.. uhmm.. truth?"

"Haha! MOMENT OF TRUTH!"

_-Moment of truth-_ thought Hiroshi.

"Who is your ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE? Well, as I have said, one and only true love. It's not the pretty girls that you have met like Akane Tendo–"

With that said, Ranma threw a sharp look at Hiroshi, glaring.

Hiroshi had a sweat drop. "It's not what you think, Saotome. The one I really like is Yuka, one of Akane's friends.

"Got you! See? You really like Yuka!" Kaname yelled.

"We already know you two a eyeing each other f a long time!" Ranma said sarcastically.

"Really, a moment of truth.." Daisuke sighed.

"Ok! Fine! I love Yuka then. So what? You got no business in there!" Hiroshi yelled. "Kaname, Saotome, get ready. It's my time to rock your world," Hiroshi then spun the bottle. With the words of Hiroshi, the bottle pointed to Kaname.

_-Oh, my-_ Kaname thought to herself.

"Bwahahaha! I said be ready, Kaname. Now, I made a new rule in this game. In 3 seconds, you must choose readily if what you want is either truth or dare. Haha! Or else.."

"But.. but.. but that's not fair!"

""Everything's fair as long as I make the rules!" Hiroshi sarcastically said.

"But.. but—"

"One!"

"Waaah! Saotome! Daisuke! Won't you protest against this rule!"

"Two!"

Ranma and Daisuke just looked at her.

"THREE!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Truth AND dare!" the three yelled in unison, emphasizing the word "and".

"You.. You.. You three.. You BAKA!"

"Kaname, a deal is a deal, okay?"

Kaname doesn't have a choice so she just raised her hands to say, _-Fine, fine! You win, I lose-_

Daisuke, Hiroshi and Ranma just blurted out with laughter.

Hiroshi looked at Ranma. _-Be ready, Saotome..-_

**Classroom**

Akane sighed. _–Why did Sayuri and Yuka be absent on the same day? That's too bad for me. I don't have any companion here..-_

Akane had just finished eating. She sighed again. She was really bored. _–Hmmm.. I will just walk around the campus so I may enjoy myself Sayuri and Yuka weren't here.-_

**Sports Field (or court) (duh.. whatever.. 0o)**

"Since you got truth AND dare, I will ask you a question and make you do something, right?"

"Yeah.." Kaname had a sweat drop.

Hiroshi took a glance at Ranma then looked at Kaname. "I know you got a crush in one of us, will you tell us who he is?"

Kaname had a worried look, _-Uh-oh..-_

The two looked at her eagerly except for Ranma who is busy munching some cookies.

"I.. I.. I like Saotome.." Kaname said those words blushingly with her head bowed.

Hearing his name, Ranma glanced at Kaname with a 'okay-so-what-it-is-non-sense' look and just went back to eating, but now with some burgers.

"I knew it! You like Saotome, huh?" Daisuke asked, looking at Saotome. Hiroshi also looked at Ranma and had an idea.

"Now, the "truth" part was finished. It's time for the "DARE" part. Kaname, now that you told us whom you like, and that's Ranma, I want you to kiss him, RIGHT NOW!"

Kaname blushed, and then she looked at Ranma. It seems that Ranma didn't heard what Hiroshi had just said.

_-Well, I think I should tell him.-_

Kaname whispered to Ranma what Hiroshi wanted her to do.

"Okay, it's just a kiss then.." Ranma said without thinking coz he's busy eating pizza.

**Outside the classroom, corridor**

_-I better start walking then. I could enjoy myself and get a nice exercise.-_

Tatewaki Kuno suddenly popped up from nowhere in front of Akane.

"Akane Tendo, thou art the most sparkling of all diamonds. Come thee and have a date with me." He held Akane's hand, knelled down and kisses it.

Akane furiously let her anger out on Kuno and give him a fatal kick which sent him flying towards the field..

_-Oh my! I told myself last night that I will control my anger more often from now on. I must go there and apologize; and I think I kicked Kuno very very hard this time.-_

Akane ran towards the field (or whatever it is.. darn..). She searched everywhere. But instead of seeing Kuno, she saw Ranma, together with Hiroshi and Daisuke, and a girl who she supposed was Kaname Mao, the transfer student which almost all boys like their age and higher wanted to take out on a date almost all boys like their age and higher wanted to take out on a date. But all of the failed to ask her out.. (Akane hid behind another tree, peeking)

_-That's Kaname Mao. All boys didn't have a chance to go with her on a date coz everybody knows she likes Ranma. But only Ranma, of course, doesn't know it because he's a dumb idiot! Dammit! Doesn't she know that we're engaged! Arrgh-_

She listened eagerly to eavesdrop.

"What! A kiss! But—" Ranma's dialogue was stopped coz Kaname locked her lips into Ranma's. Ranma was shocked.. But Akane, who saw the whole thing, felt more than shocked. Her knees were shaking. She suddenly felt weak. She went down to her knees. With that, Ranma noticed her. Her eyes were full of sadness. Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks. His eyes widened. He had seen Akane several times crying but those times were not like this.

Daisuke and Hiroshi also saw the "kissing part" of the game and was REALLY REALLY SHOCKED at what they just saw that make them feel numb. They never thought that Kaname would take the game too seriously.

When Akane noticed that Ranma saw her, she stood up immediately and wiped her tears.

"Akane.." is all Ranma could say. He never thought that a simple game could lead to this situation.

Akane realized what was going on and felt that she was about to burst into MORE tears. She noticed that Ranma was still looking at her. She wanted to avoid him.

Ranma finally got to his senses and immediately started his explanation. "Akane! It's not what you—" but it was cut off coz Akane ran toward the school building's rooftop.

**A/N:** Hai! Chapter 1 is done.. please please please review.. and please send me your suggestions, comments, reactions, etcetera, etcetera.. and please read the updates of this story, okay? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ is Rumiko Takahashi's work, not mine..

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for those who reviewed. Please continue to read and review this fanfic.. Well, no time to lose.. Let's start the story.. Hope you'll like it.. Thanks for those who reminded me about that "Nabiki-Natsumi" thing.. I'm sorry.. I was confused bcoz before I wrote the fic, I just read another fanfic of the anime "You're under arrest" with the character "Natsumi Tsujimoto".. Haha! (me baka!).. sumimasen..

**Chapter 2**

Akane realized what was going on and felt that she was about to burst into MORE tears. She noticed that Ranma was still looking at her. She wanted to avoid him.

Ranma finally got to his senses and immediately started his explanation. "Akane! It's not what you—" but it was cut off coz Akane ran toward the school building's rooftop.

Ranma stood up to run after Akane but Kaname stopped him. She tightly held Ranma's wrist.

"Stop, Ranma!"

But Ranma continue to struggle. He wanted to follow Akane. _–Why is Akane crying? Why is she looking at me like that? Did I do something to hurt again her feelings-_ etcetera etcetera.. These questions continue to fill up his mind.

"RANMA, I SAID STOP!" Kaname shouted. She's furious now. She's angry. "Why do you want to follow her? You didn't do something to hurt her, did you? Do you care for Akane that much? Do.. Do you love her?" Kaname starts to calm down a bit.

Ranma's struggling stopped. "One, I want to follow her coz I want to know why she's crying and staring at me like that. Two, I don't know if I did something to hurt, that's why I want to follow her. Three, Yes, I do care for her coz she's my fiancée. Four.. uhh.. That's all."

Ranma struggled again but this time, he was able to get away and follow Akane. Kaname has tears in her eyes now. "Why, Ranma, why…?"

"Are you alright, Kaname?" Daisuke interrupted. The two had recovered.

"Tell us. We want to help.." Hiroshi insisted.

"I.. I.. want to be.. alone.." sniffing between her words.

"But—"

"Please.."

"Sure, but tell us if you need our help, okay?"

Kaname just nodded. She wanted to tell them what she's feeling to decrease the emotional pressure but she can't. She really can't.

**Ranma, while running**

_-Do I really love Akane? If I really love Akane, then why can't I tell her? Why can't I admit it-_

He ran faster until he reached the door to the rooftop. When he was about to open it…

"Akane!"

"Hi, Ranma!"

_-Her eyes were still sore. But it doesn't matter now. What matters now is why is she acting like this! Why is she acting like nothing happened-_

"Is there any problem, Ranma"

Ranma was startled. "Uhh.. I'm.. okay. You? Are you alright?"

"No problem, Ranma! I'm perfectly okay!" Akane said cheerfully, and then she ran downstairs and went to the classroom. Ranma was left confused. _–What happened-_

The bell rang. It's time for their next subject so Ranma made his way to their classroom.

**Classroom**

It's their mathematics class, and they were all very bored. Sure, they were bored. It's Math, you know.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were sleeping.

Ranma wasn't listening to their teacher. He was thinking of something. _–Akane, what's the matter? I know you saw Kaname kissing me. Why don't you react violently when you saw us? Didn't you feel anything? Akane..-_

"RANMA SAOTOME!" the teacher shouted. "Are you sleeping again, Saotome?"

Ranma had a sweat drop. "No sir! I'm not sleeping. I'm just thinking of something," glancing at Akane. He saw that Akane didn't pay attention to him.

"Even if you're sleeping or not, THE CASE IS THAT YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION! Stay outside the room and carry two pails of water! Right now!"

"Whaaattttt! Not again! Not this time!"

The teacher didn't say a word. He just kicked out Ranma out of the room and gave him 2 pails of water.

_-Oh no-_

**Inside the Classroom**

"Okay, class, let's continue." Then he searched for another unlucky student to be outside carrying pails of water. (I hate teachers like this, the teachers that make students' lives unhappy, desperate and mournful.)

He saw Akane staring outside the window.

_-Ranma, you dummy! I hate you, Ranma! Ranma no baka! I hate you! I hate you! I hate-_

"MS. AKANE TENDO!", shouting, "You're daydreaming again, aren't you my dear?" but this time charmingly, but more of a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not daydreaming, sir. I'm just thinking of the formulas and equations you are teaching us."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes.." Akane had a sweat drop.

"Then what is the last word that I had said? If you're really listening, you'll know."

"Uhmm.. my dear?"

"NO! The word that I said before I called your name…"

"Uhmm.. formula?" Akane guessed wildly, with her fingers crossed, wishing that she had said the right word.

"OUT!"

"But—"

"OUT!"

Akane knew that she can't do anything so she just followed what her teacher commanded. "And don't forget to carry the two pails of water!"

"Dammit!" Akane cursed while walking towards the door. When she was about to open the door, she remembered that Ranma was also outside. She didn't paid attention when their teacher scolded Ranma coz she was cursing him that time.

_-What will I do now! Ranma's out there and I'm not ready to face him yet, not now…-_

Akane took a deep breath.

_-I can do it. Just act naturally, Akane-_ Thought Akane to herself.

She opened the door, took the pails, and then carried it outside.

**Outside the classroom**

"A-Akane? W-What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious! I was kicked out of the room coz I wasn't listening.."

"You're thinking of something, too. Aren't you?

"N-No! I was just sleepy."

"Well, me.. I'm thinking of something.."

"I don't care!" Akane was trying to hide her feelings again. She really want to know what was Ranma thinking.

_-Is he thinking about Kaname? Are they madly in love with each other? If he really love Kaname, then why didn't he tell me sooner so that I can cancel the engagement and tell our father's that this relationship can't work? .. So that I can avoid him sooner.. coz every time I see him.. I must admit.. this damn feeling goes deeper..-_

"Akane! Are you okay?" Ranma said with a concerned look.

"Yes, I am okay.." avoiding Ranma's eyes.

"Do you have any problem? Can I help you?"

"No, I don't have any.."

Ranma just sighed.

_-Akane, why are you acting like that? Why are you acting so cold to me? Are you mad at me? You're not the Akane I know..-_

**Kaname's classroom**

Meanwhile, Kaname was having their baking class.

"Okay, class, put the sugar in the mixture." The teacher instructed.

Kaname was about to put the ingredient when the teacher said,

"Ms. Mao, that's salt, not sugar.."

"Oh!"

Then she got the sugar and put it in the mixture.

"Ms. Mao! Not too much sugar!

"Oh ma'am, I'm sorry.."

"Do you have any problem, Ms. Mao?" said the teacher with a worried look.

"N-No.. I'm okay.."

"Now, class, gently mix the mixture until it has a creamy effect."

Kaname mixed her mixture too much which caused some of it to spill.

_-Damn you, Akane! You're not that cute! I'm cuter than you! But why does Ranma like you! What traits do you have that I don't have! You're strong! Haha! I can be strong, too, stronger than you! You're dumb! You're a flirt! You are doing that "crying" effect to make Ranma be pity on you. I can do that, too! You'll see..-_

"MS. KANAME MAO! What's the matter! You're not concentrating on what I'm saying! Look at your mixture!"

Kaname looked at her mixture.. It was scattered.. _–Oh no-_

**Dismissal Time**

"Akane! Time to go home!" said Ranma.

"Yeah.." she said without looking at Ranma.

_-Akane..-_ Ranma thought.

Not a word was spoken when they were walking home.

**Tendo's House**

"We're home!" The two said cheerfully, but when they noticed that they spoke that at the same time, they both looked down, not looking at each other's eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Kasumi said.

The two didn't run for dinner like they always do when Kasumi is calling them to eat. They just walk with their heads bowed towards the dinner table.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Genma noticed this but preferred not to spoke about it. _–That was weird-_ The four thought.

While eating, the two didn't spoke a word. Ranma was eating normally unlike his Pop who was eating like he could eat the bowl. Nabiki and the others try to open any topic that would pop up their heads just to start a conversation, but in vain. They couldn't make the two spoke, not even a word.

Dinner was finished. Akane and Nabiki went upstairs to their rooms. Soun and Tendo went to the living room to watch television. Ranma and Kasumi were left in the dining room.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes?" Kasumi was surprised. She thought that Ranma was ready to tell her what is their problem.

"Uhmm.. Nothing.."

"Tell me, Ranma. I'll do my best to help."

Ranma told Kasumi what happened—the whole thing—starting when they left the house up to dinner time.

"Oh.. I think I can help you.."

"Really?" Ranma said, hoping that Kasumi could resolve the conflict between him and Akane.

"Yeah," Kasumi then get a ball pen and a piece of paper and wrote something then handed it to Ranma. "Tomorrow, I want you to buy these books. I just thought that these might help you."

Ranma looked at the list. The titles were:

**- How Teens React To What They See**

**- The Beat of the Heart**

**- How Girls' Minds Work**

**- Treat Your Opposite Sex the Right Way**

Ranma just had a sweat drop.

**A/N:** I'm finished with Chapter 2! Hope you like this chapter. Uhhmm.. The title of the books there were just a flick of my imagination.. Sorry if you think they're horny.. hehehe.. Please don't forget to submit your reviews.. Please please please..

And please recommend my story to others so I will have many readers.. And send your ideas… Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ is Takahashi Rumiko's work, not mine.. If I would be one of the happiest persons in the world! But it's not..

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry if it took a long time before I post this chapter. It's because we had an exam and I think it's hard.. But luckily I got passing grades! Thank you for all those who reviewed and for all who send me their comments, opinions, suggestion, etc. Please keep reading and reviewing my fanfic.. By the way.. speaking of that "Natsumi-Nabiki" thing, I have already changed the name from Natsumi to Nabiki and the explanation of why I had wrote Natsumi instead of Nabiki is there in the a/n of chapter 2.. sorry for that.. and in chapter 1, I added some descriptions that might help you in thinking of the appearance of Kaname.. and how Daisuke and Hiroshi met her.. thanks for all the reviews! Please review again! Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah," Kasumi then get a ball pen and a piece of paper and wrote something then handed it to Ranma. "Tomorrow, I want you to buy these books. I just thought that these might help you."

Ranma looked at the list. The titles were:

**- How Teens React To What They See**

**- The Beat of the Heart**

**- How Girls' Minds Work**

**- Treat Your Opposite Sex the Right Way**

Ranma just had a sweat drop.

"Uhmmm.. Kasumi? What are these books?"

"Ranma, those books will help you to understand Akane and maybe yourself, too.. I think those could help you, so read it.. and really, they're not expensive, if that's what you think!"

"Well, thanks.." Then Ranma went to sleep.. _–What does Kasumi mean that I could understand Akane? I think I could understand her already..-_ Ranma sighed. _–Hmmp, might as well buy these books tomorrow.. maybe it really can help..-_

**The next day..**

"Akane, time to go!"

Akane ran outside carrying her bag, not even looking at Ranma.. Ranma just followed her, running on the top of the fence.. (if that's what it is called.. I'm referring to the one where Ranma always walk when going to school..)

Akane didn't pay attention to Ranma while they were running.. she didn't even glanced at him, even just for a split second.. Ranma sighed..

**At Furinkan High**

Ranma, Akane and some of the students were gasping for breath when they came to school. Luckily, they weren't late. Then they went to their respective classrooms..

While Akane and Ranma were walking towards their classroom, not saying a word, they noticed Kaname walking towards their direction.

"Hi, Ms. Akane Tendo!" she greeted with a charming smile, "I'm Kaname Mao, a transfer student.. I know your name since you're popular in this school.." then she offered a handshake.

At first, Akane looked at her hand with a confused look, but then accept the handshake. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Kaname Mao.."

Ranma looked at Akane with a confused expression. _–Is she okay now? Is she not angry to Kaname? Why is she still ignoring me if she wasn't angry anymore-_

"Just call me Kaname.. Uhmm.. may I call you Akane for short?"

"Uh.. sure.." she said with a forced smile. _–I think she's nice.. Unlike Shampoo or Kodachi, she's different.-_ But it still hurts every time she sees this girl. It makes her remind of that damn incident that she's sure she'll never forget..

Then Kaname suddenly grabbed Ranma by the arm and hugged him tightly, then let him go. "Hi, Ranma!" She said with a cute smile. "How are you?"

"Uhmm.. I'm fine.." He had a worried look. Then he glanced at Akane.

"I'm going to the room, Kaname.. so I'll just leave you TWO there!" she again said with a forced smile, only looking at Kaname, not at Ranma.

"Okay! Nice to meet you, Akane!" waving her hands at Akane. _–Be ready, Akane. The battle had just started today..-_

"Uh.. uh.. Kaname, classes are going to start. See you later." Ranma said while he was removing Kaname's arms around his.

"But, Ranma—"

Ranma just went to their classroom.

_-Ranma.. you really like Akane, don't you? Well, I'll prove to everyone that she's not for you.-_

**While at Kodachi's school**

(Sorry if I don't know the name of Kodachi's school, I forgot.. if you know, pls. tell me.. tnx!)

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTT! A girl named Kaname Mao kissed my darling Ranma yesterday!" Kodachi screamed in the middle of their gymnastics practice. All her practice mates look at her.

"Yes, Mistress Kodachi. What you just heard was true." Satsuke informed.

"Then who's that Kaname Mao? Maybe she's a flirty girl like Akane Tendo.."

"Ms. Akane Tendo's not a flirt, mistress Kodachi.." Satsuke defended.

He remembered the time when Kodachi and Kuno had a fight and he was the one who was in between the two in that situation. Akane saw him at the park, and tried to help him by letting him live at their house. She even defended him from Ranma when Ranma teased him and gave him milk which the Kuno's never gave him. But in the end, he still stayed in the Kuno residence.

"NEVER EVER DEFEND HIM, SATSUKE! I'm Kodachi Kuno, so you must accept what I'm saying. Ho ho ho hoo!" She laughed hysterically then back to her normal expression on her face. "Tell me something about that Kaname Mao."

"I'm sorry, mistress Kodachi. Kaname Mao is a transfer student. Almost all the boys in Furinkan High want to take her to a date, but not all had the courage to ask her coz they all know that she likes Ranma. She has long dark brown hair which extends up to her waist, emerald eyes, pinkish lips, and yeah.. She's sexy but not too showy. Hiroshi and Daisuke introduced her to Ranma. I think Ranma doesn't know that she likes him coz he's dumb, you know."

"Don't talk about my darling Ranma like that. So, tell me. Does my darling Ranma like her!"

"I'm sorry to say mistress Kodachi that I don't know. I just investigates what is happening, not what other's feel."

"Oh, never mind! I'll go there and see it for myself. Ho hoh ho hoo!" she crazily laughed while hopping towards Furinkan High."

**At the Cat Restaurant**

"Shampoo! Forget Ranma! Besides, I'm here for you.. You can choose me instead of Ranma.." Mousse pleaded.

"Why should Shampoo do that? Ranma did not do bad to Shampoo, did he? And Shampoo loves Ranma very much!"

"Shampoo, I heard at the Furinkan high some rumors that Ranma was kissed by one of the pretty girls in that school, Kaname Mao. And to much surprise, he didn't protest! Even if they know that many people would saw them kissing, they just continue!"

"Shampoo never believes Mousse! Ranma loves Shampoo, too! But Ranma is not ready to tell it to Shampoo yet!"

"Believe me Shampoo! You can go there and see it for yourself! And for the meantime, I will be the ones who will be running this restaurant."

"Mousse will help Shampoo? Shampoo say thank you to Mousse!"

When Mousse heard that Shampoo's thanking him for what he had done, his glasses fogged and he got swirls in his eyes saying, "Shampoo's so kind to me! I think he's liking me now...!"

Shampoo rode his bike and drove to Furinkan High.

**Ukyo, on the road**

_-Hmm.. I have so many orders today! I think luck is on my way this morning.-_ Ukyo thought to herself while delivering a pancake to one of her customers. She passed by the Furinkan High.

"Hey! Do you heard the rumor about the handsome martial artist Ranma Saotome and that brown hair transfer student Kaname Mao?"

Hearing Ranma's name, Ukyo hid in one of the trees there, eavesdropping at the two students.

"No. What's that rumor?"

"Yesterday, lunch time, Saotome, together with Hiroshi and Daisuke spent lunch with Kaname. While eating, they thought of having a game—truth or dare. They thought that it would be so much fun to play truth or dare while eating at the court coz they want to know each other well enough. When the bottle pointed out to Kaname, they dared Kaname to kissed Ranma since everybody in this school knows that she likes Ranma. She locked her lips in Ranma's and Saotome didn't stop Kaname from kissing him! Can you imagine that?"

"So do you think they kinda like each other?"

"I don't know for Ranma. But for Kaname, I'm pretty sure she likes Saotome very much.."

"But how's that? I thought Saotome was engaged to Akane Tendo? Did Akane know about this!"

"Yes, they were engaged. And I forgot to tell you that I also heard that Akane was also there and she saw that whole thing!"

"Really! Then how is Akane doing?"

"Some of her classmates said that she was acting pretty normal like nothing happened.."

_-What! Ran-chan was kissed by a girl named Kaname Mao? Who's this Kaname Mao then? I think she's so vulgar..-_

Upon hearing these rumors, she hurriedly delivered the order then she went back to Furinkan high to see for herself what this Kaname Mao looks like..

**Classroom**

It's there Math class again. Boring, very boring. All the students in their class have their eyes half open. They were cursing they're teacher. They were wishing that it was time to go home—but not Ranma and Akane.

Akane kept looking at the window. _–How will I face Ranma everyday if I always feel like I will burst into tears every time I will see him-_

Ranma kept glancing at Akane. _–Akane.. What are you thinking? Why are you acting like I was not here? Like I did not exist? I know you saw me and Kaname kissing, but it was just an incident! I didn't mean to kiss her, nor did I like it! And why didn't you pull out your large mallet so I could know that you're angry at me or what? Every time you're mad at me, you always hit me with that mallet which I don't know where you always pull it, but now, why didn't you hit me? Even if you would hit me very very hard, I would accept it.. but why didn't you? Aren't you hurt at what you saw? Aren't you jealous-_

"RANMA SAOTOME AND AKANE TENDO! YOU TWO AREN'T LISTENING AGAIN! YOU JUST KEEP ON STARING OUT OF NOWHERE. IF YOU LIKE TO STARE A LOT, THEN BETTER GO OUTSIDE AND CARRY BUCKETS OF WATER THEN STARE AT THE CEILING FOR THE WHOLE PERIOD!" the math teacher shouted angrily. There's no time that this teacher wouldn't get angry.. (damn teachers like these!)

"NOT AGAIN! OH NO!" the two exclaimed in unison.

"Would you like to carry buckets of water while staring at the ceiling then roam around the campus? I'll let you do that if you keep on contradicting my commands!"

The two had no choice but to follow, again..

While outside the room, the two didn't say a word. They didn't even look at each other.

_-I think I'm the one who should make the first move-_ Ranma thought.

"A-A-Akane?"

"Why?" answered Akane in a dull voice. They didn't stare at the ceiling since the math teacher's not watching them. Akane was looking at the floor.

"Are you mad at me?"

Akane didn't answer.

"You did see us, didn't you?"

Akane still didn't answer.

"Didn't you feel anything? And why did you run to the rooftop after what you had just seen?"

"That's none of your business."

"Of course, I have business in there. Am I the reason why ran to the rooftop? Are you mad at me? If you're mad, then why didn't you hit me or shout at me? You always do that.."

With that said, Akane couldn't stop herself from letting go of her emotions.

"Yes, you are the reason why I went there! I saw Kaname kissing you and you didn't protest; you didn't stop her! Do think I will be glad if I saw that? Of course, no! I'm mad at you! You're a dummy! Every fight that you tangled with, you can read what your opponent is thinking, but now, why can't you read what I'm thinking? Ranma, you're an idiot!"

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them anymore. She tried but she can't. "Ranma.. you.. you.. dummy.." she said almost in a whispered tone, bowing her head.

Then the bell rang. When Akane heard this, she put the buckets of water down and ran to the rooftop.

"A-A-Akane! Wait!" He then followed Akane.

**Rooftop**

While running towards the rooftop, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo saw him.. but they didn't saw Akane.

_-Where will he go? Maybe he's going to that Kaname Mao. Let's see..-_ The three thought to themselves.

Ranma opened the door to the rooftop. There he saw Akane. She was still crying. But he could tell that she was trying to calm herself. "Akane.."

Akane then slowly looked at him. "Ranma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you that." Then she wiped her tears. "I'm okay now. At least I have said what I was feeling. Sorry if I made you confused." She then ran towards the door.

When she was about to open it, the door was opened from the inside. There came out Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo.

"My darling Ranma!"

"Ranma!"

"Ran-chan!"

But the two didn't notice them. Akane then continued to reach for the knob but she was stopped. Ranma put around his arms in Akane's waist. She was shocked—they were shocked, except for Ranma.

"Akane.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that please forgive me.."

The girls remained shocked. Akane didn't know what to say.

**A/N: **Yehey! Chapter 3 is done! What do you think? Is this chapter good? I sincerely hope that you liked it. Please please review.. I want to have many reviews so please send me what you're thinking. What do you think of the situation? Is it romantic? Well, Happy Valentines Day! Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ is not my work.. I will be telling this every chapter.. Sigh..

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! Uhmm. I'd like to tell you that I was very glad that you people keep on reviewing my fanfic.. I'm planning to write a song fic so please read it, ok? But first I'll finish this chapter before I post/write that one.. please review.. keep on reviewing.. and starting this chapter, I will be posting some quotes in the end.. blah blah.. what do you think? Yeah.. just for fun coz I really love quotes.. well, thanks..!

**Chapter 4**

"My darling Ranma!"

"Ranma!"

"Ran-chan!"

But the two didn't notice them. Akane then continued to reach for the knob but she was stopped. Ranma put around his arms around Akane's waist. She was shocked—they were shocked, except for Ranma.

"Akane.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that.. please forgive me.."

The girls remained shocked. Akane didn't know what to say.

"Akane.. listen to me.. I'm really sorry for what you saw yesterday.. I didn't mean that.." then Ranma turned Akane for him to face her. "I'm very sorry.. you can hit me or shout at me if you want. But please don't ignore me.."

Akane was shocked for a moment but had recovered immediately. She then sighed.

"It's okay now. I'm not ignoring you anymore. We can be FRIENDS again." She then smiled. But still Ranma could decipher that she still feel sadness. But he didn't mind them anymore.

"Are you sure it'll be back to normal? I mean, are you not kidding me?"

Akane giggled. "No, I'm not kidding you."

"Uhmm… what do you think? Want to go shopping after class? My treat.."

'Oh no! It's okay. I want to go shopping, but I have my own money for my use.."

"Akane, just think about this. I'm doing this coz I'm glad that you're not angry at me anymore. So care to join me?"

Akane just smiled. When Ranma saw this, he's sure now that Akane totally forgave him. _–Akane, thank you for understanding me..-_ then Ranma also smiled.

Akane thought, _-Ranma, I'm really sorry that I acted that way.. I'm not supposed to act that way.. Thank you for not being dumb this time..-_ When Akane saw Ranma's smile, she blushed. Ever since then, this smile never ceased to make Akane's heart melt.

"So? Let's go to our class?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. When they were about to open the door,

"Wait!" The three girls had recovered and shouted in unison.

Ranma just look at them and smirk. "Leave us alone.."

Akane was surprised at first, but then she ignored it immediately. Then the three girls were shocked at what they just heard.

_-Did Ran-chan just say that-_

_-Is Ranma mad at Shampoo-_

_-My darling Ranma said that we should leave them alone-_

Ranma and Akane left the three still shocked.

**After class**

"Yo, Akane! Let's go!"

"Huh?"

"Did you forget? I told you a while ago that I'll treat you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah.. Let's go!"

The two went shopping. Akane went to a bookstore coz she felt like reading a book.

"Uhh, Ranma? Could you buy me this one?"

Ranma looked at it. "If that's what you want, then okay! Give me that and I'll pay that at the counter."

When Ranma was about to get his money in his pocket, he felt a paper. No, it's not a paper bill. When he got it, he saw the titles of the books that Kasumi gave to him to read to understand her.

He went back to the shelf to look for the books.

"Ranma, what's that?" Akane asked curiously. She didn't saw the paper were the list of titles were written. Ranma glanced at the paper saying, "Oh, it's nothing.."

He then got the books which he wanted to buy. Then he paid it to the counter.

"Akane, here's your book. Want anything else?"

"Oh no.. This is alright. Thank you!"

Ranma smiled. "Sure, it's nothing."

"Uh.. Ranma? Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking."

Akane's anger rose, but then she calm herself. "What are those books for?" pointing at the books Ranma bought.

"O-O- Oh, these? It really is nothing."

"Really?"

Ranma nodded. He then ran off to their room. He looked at the books.

_**- How Teens React To What They See**_

_**- The Beat of the Heart**_

_**- How Girls' Minds Work**_

_**- Treat Your Opposite Sex the Right Way**_

_-Will these books really help me? I wonder how..-_ Then he opened one book and read it"

**_Typical teenagers normally react to anything they see. They may have violent or non-violent reactions for these situations. If you're thinking that "of course, we do react to anything we see!" then I'll answer you, "no, you're not!"_**

**_Well, you see, we do not pay attention to some situations, like when someone's buying ice cream or something, and then you would just ignore it. But if this situation affects the innermost feeling in your personality, then this would greatly affect you. Then you would feel a seriously violent or non-violent reaction._**

**_Here's an example of a situation that might deeply affect most teenagers: "You have a boyfriend and you really love him very much. Then by accident, you saw him flirting with another girl other than you. What will be your reaction to this situation?"_**

_-I think I kinda know a situation like this..-_

**_Mostly, your violent reactions to this situation are as follows:_**

_**-You might slap him at his face.**_

_**-You might punch him or do anything to hurt him physically.**_

_**-You might shout at him loud enough to break his eardrums.**_

_**-Or you might pull out your mallet from nowhere and pound him down right onto his face very hard.**_

_-Huh? Did I just read it or am I just hungry? ..pull out your mallet from nowhere..? Well, might as well continue reading..-_

**_Usually, your non-violent reactions to this situation are as follows:_**

_**-You might tease him until you don't have energy left just to let out your anger.**_

_**-You might just keep quiet and do nothing.**_

_**-You might run to your room or anywhere else where you can be alone and there you will cry.**_

**_-Or you might ignore him or pretend like nothing happened._**

_-..you might ignore him or pretend like nothing happened..? ughh.. this book makes me really confused-_

**_Frequently, your reactions depend on how you are greatly affected by the situation._**

**_Violent reactions can be a respond only if it may be what we call, a "minor wound" in your heart. Like what I have just said earlier, you will only do this kind of reactions just to lessen the damn emotion you're going through. Then after that, you may again feel okay._**

_-I think I'd like to do some of that reactions..-_

_**Non-violent reactions can be an act in response more often than not if a deep scar was carved in your spirit. You will only perform these reactions usually because you don't want others to feel too much worried to you, or think you as a slut or something. You may also react like this because you're hiding some feelings down there. And you will only feel okay, if that "someone special" of yours calms you down or do something just to make you feel all right.**_

_- ..And you will only feel okay, if that "someone special" of yours calms you down or do something just to make you feel all right..? Darn this book! I'm feeling sick and puzzled. I need to go to sleep.-_

**The next day**

"Ranma! Hurry or we'll be late!"

_-Akane's calling me again. I hope everything will be okay now.-_

"I'm coming!" Ranma hurriedly ran downstairs and took Akane's hands. "Let's go!" Then he ran outside still holding her hand.

At first, Akane didn't notice it. But then when she noticed it, her cheeks turned red. Ranma saw Akane's cheeks and stopped running.

"Akane? Are you sick? Why are you cheeks reddish?" Then he touched Akane's face, feeling if it was hot.

Akane immediately removed his hands from her face and said, "I'm okay, Ranma. Maybe it's just red because of the warm climate."

"Oh I guess so."

Then they ran to Furinkan High, but not holding each other's hand anymore. (aww..)

**Furinkan High**

Luckily they're not late. In fact, they were early. So they just walk around the campus to spend time. But then the two meet Kaname, again. The two stopped when they saw her coming towards them.

"Ohayo, Akane! Ohayo, Ranma!"

"Ohayo, Kaname!" the two replied in unison.

"You two are early today as I have noticed, why?"

"Well, we really don't know why." Akane said.

"Maybe our clock in the house was too much advanced," Ranma assumed.

"Oh.. Uh, Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind accompanying me to our classroom? My book are so heavy."

Ranma looked at Akane like saying, _is it okay?_

Akane nodded in response.

"But—"

"Thanks, Akane!" cutting what Ranma would have to say. She handed Ranma some of her books, which the two didn't notice earlier, and lead him to their classroom.

Akane was left alone. She then continued walking, with her head bowed.

"Hi, A-A-Akane!"

Akane slowly lifted up her face, looking at the man who called her name.

"Ryoga? Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm.. Actually, I was supposed to be heading to Kyoto, but—"

"Oh, so you kinda.. lost again?

"More like that.. Where's Ranma?"

"He left with Kaname."

"Kaname?"

"Yea, a transfer student."

"So, would you mind if I join you walking?"

Akane just smiled. Then they start walking around the campus.

**Kaname's Classroom**

"Thanks, Ranma, for the help."

Then Kaname motioned to kiss Ranma, but Ranma readily said, "Uhh Kaname.. I need to go now. Akane doesn't have a companion there." Then he ran downstairs to Akane.

**Meanwhile..**

Akane and Ryoga were having fun talking about things. Akane didn't notice that they were walking towards a downstairs, so she nearly fell. Luckily, Ryoga has quick reflexes and he caught Akane before she rolled down the stairs.

Their faces were to close to each other. They could feel each other's breath.

_-Akane, you're really beautiful.."_

_-Why haven't I noticed earlier? Ryoga's handsome..-_

They both closed their eyes, leaning for a kiss. Then Ranma appeared.

"A-A-Akane!" He was surprised.

**A/N:** Wow! I'm an adviser in this chapter, huh? Have you noticed the notes on the book Ranma was reading? I only invented those. Hope you understand what those mean. Well, what do think of this chapter? I earnestly hope you like it, or maybe love it. So bye for now, and please hang about for the updates ok? And please review, review, review, review, and review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ is not mine.. if it was mine.. then I would be one of the happiest persons in the world..

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for not updating soon coz I'm busy in school works… sigh… well, vacation is coming so I was glad that soon I could drop that boulder off my shoulder (school works).. I really hate completing requirements.. Change topic.. like to thank all of you for reading and please review further more.. pretty please..? and I forgot to write some quotes in chapter 4 as what I have said that I would so I'll write two quotes here in chapter 5.. hope you'll like it… and please review.. thanks!

**Chapter 5**

Akane and Ryoga were having fun talking about things. Akane didn't notice that they were walking towards a downstairs, so she nearly fell. Luckily, Ryoga has quick reflexes and he caught Akane before she rolled down the stairs.

Their faces were too close to each other. They could feel each other's breath.

_-Akane, you're really beautiful.."_

_-Why haven't I noticed earlier? Ryoga's handsome..-_

They both closed their eyes, leaning for a kiss. Then Ranma appeared.

"A-A-Akane!" He was surprised.

They both open their eyes upon hearing Ranma's voice and saw their position—Ryoga holding Akane by her waist and Akane with her arms wrapped around Ryoga's neck. They both blushed furiously at what they saw and immediately removed their hands from each other.

"R-R-Ranma!" Akane said almost to a whisper.

"R-R-Ranma!" Ryoga said almost to a shout.

All three of them were shocked.

Ranma's head was bowed. "W-W-Why didn't you two tell me?" His voice was trembling.

"B-B-But Ranma.. I-I-It's not what you think…" Akane replied.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ranma.. I-I-It's just a plain accident…" Ryoga explained.

"What are you saying "an accident"? I saw.. I saw you two leaning for a kiss..!" Ranma said, his head was still bowed.

"Uhmm well, you see..! We were talking about this and that and I didn't notice that we were walking towards the stairs so I was almost caught off balance and nearly roll down. Luckily, thanks to Ryoga, he has quick reflexes and caught me just in time! That's why!" Akane explained without stopping.

"Oh so I must thank Ryoga for this "plain accident". Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Ranma said with his head still bowed.

"I'm not saying that you must thank him..!" said Akane almost to a shout. "But… Oh well, Ryoga, thanks for helping.." turning to Ryoga.

"Uhh.. It's nothing.." Ryoga replied.

"Ryoga, thanks for saving Akane.." Ranma said facing him.

"Huh!" the two were startled a bit.

"I said thank you!" They saw Ranma's expression. He was somewhat confused but he said his statement with a smile on his face.

"Ranma?" Akane asked really puzzled.

"Why? Something wrong with me saying thank you?" Ranma said still plastered in his face the smile.

"Uhh.. there's.. nothing wrong.." Akane replied still puzzled. _–I though he'd be angry or maybe for some reason jealous seeing us Ryoga in that situation. How stupid I am to think that way!-_

"KKKKRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" The bell rang.

"Oh! The bell rang.. Ryoga, sorry for disturbing but we must go now.." Ranma said to Ryoga.

"Uhh.. okay.." He then motioned into running off out the Furinkan high. "Wait.! where's the exit?"

The two pointed towards the left. "Just straight ahead there."

He then ran to where Ranma and Akane told him to go. While running, he saw a wall towards a sharp curve. He stopped.

_-Huh? Why is there a wall in here? Oh well, they said "straight ahead". Better follow directions or else I'll be lost again.-_

He then walk towards the wall, point her index finger onto it, then shouted, "BAKUSAI TENKETSU (breaking point)!"

The wall exploded into smaller pieces and some into powder form.

_-Okay! Straight ahead I'll go!-_

He then ran across the wall… Or should I say small rocks… (sigh)

**Meanwhile..**

Ranma and Akane were having their flag ceremony (I'm not sure if they're having a flag ceremony. Well here, they have..) when they heard a loud explosion.

Someone shouted. "One of the Furinkan High walls exploded! Someone had broken it!"

Both Ranma and Akane sighed. _–Maybe it's Ryoga who broke that.. Poor guy has NO sense of direction at all..-_

**Classroom**

(Well, you should have guessed it by now..)

Yeah.. A very boring Math class is AGAIN going on.. with a very boring teacher.. When will studying be fun for students? (sigh..)

The teacher was continuously writing on the board, talking and talking. Sure, some of the students were sleeping again. Some were reading magazines and comics. Some were secretly eating. Some were drawing. And most of them were staring out nowhere – including Ranma and Akane – of course..

"Yuka! Can we go out this coming Saturday? I'll fetch you at your house, okay?" Hiroshi said with his eyes closed.

_-Oh no! What is he telling! He's dreaming again.. but is it about me?-_ Yuka thought with a sweat drop.

Click. The chalk that the teacher was using broke. "HIROSHI!"

Hiroshi's eyes opened then saw the whole class staring at him with a smirk at each of them and the furiously trembling Math teacher. He also had a sweat dropped. "Uhh... Sir?"

"OOUUUUTTT!"

Hiroshi then quickly ran outside the room carrying buckets of water, leaving the whole class laughing and Yuka blushing.

The teacher started talking and writing and talking and writing again…

_-Ranma, you did see us, didn't you?-_ Akane thought staring at Ranma. Ranma had his head slightly bowed, looking or maybe staring at the floor.

_-Akane, why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought maybe you like me even a bit like that damn book says… But you and Ryoga.. Oh no..-_ Ranma still had in his mind the picture of Akane and Ryoga leaning for a kiss. _–This can't be happening!-_

They didn't know that they were literally looking at each other. I mean, they are staring at each other's eyes now, but they thought that it was only their imagination. (Got it?)

"AKANE TENDO AND RANMA SAOTOME!" The two were startled. Then they noticed themselves looking at each other so they quickly changed their glances into different direction.

"GET OUT!"

"Huh?" Ranma and Akane spoke. "Who? Me?"

"You two!" pointing at them, "GET OUT!"

"NO WAY! NOT AGAIN!" the two yelled in unison.

"Okay, I'll be good today. Since you like to stare and I CAUGHT you two looking at each other, I'll do you a favor."

The teacher then walked toward them, grabbed them by their hands and led them to an "isolation room." Maybe not detention room, more of "isolation". He then locked the two in there – only the two of them.

"You two will stay there until the end of the period! Get to know each other very well!" the teacher shouted with an angry voice but some kind of sarcastic, too.

What?-

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter took forever to update.. I'm so busy these days.. I'm very sorry.. thank you for all those who keep on reviewing and reading my fanfic.. arigato gozaimasu! Please keep on reviewing! Here are the quotes!

**QUOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

_** It is a risk to love. What if it doesn't work out? Ah, but what if it does..? –Peter McWilliams**_

_** The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved- for ourselves, or rather, in spite of ourselves. –Victor Hugo**_


End file.
